


Even Better

by Diancdanvers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Me? Writing fluff? It’s more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diancdanvers/pseuds/Diancdanvers
Summary: Behrad is determined to make Astra enjoy enjoy herself.  Astra is determined not to let Behrad know she already is. (based on a mini prompt by ginpomme: pluie)
Relationships: Behrad Tarazi/Astra Logue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Even Better

“Can you just tell me where we’re going?” Astra laughed, trying and failing not to give away how much she was enjoying being with him.

“You realize this is supposed to be a surprise, right? Kinda defeats the purpose if I tell you.” Behrad flashed her a mischievous smile, and she couldn’t help but send one back. When Behrad had finally broken her walls down and gotten her to open up about Hell, he realized that she never got a chance to do so many things he had taken for granted in his childhood. While she could never get back the childhood she lost, Behrad decided to do everything in his power to make sure she enjoyed the life she had now. He’d asked her to make a list of everything she wanted to do as a child that she never got to, and slowly but steadily they’ve been ticking off boxes together.

“Can you give me a hint as to what item this is?” Astra asked impatiently. She’d certainly learned to trust Behrad, but she simply couldn’t fend off her curiosity. At present, the two of them looked like royalty for the time they were in, and Behrad was dragging her by the hand through a forest sometime in the 17th century. She had no idea what they could be doing.

“That I cannot, my lady, but I promise we’ll be there soon,” Behrad teased, confident she would like what he had planned. A few minutes later, the two of them came to a clearing, and Astra could make out a blanket, a basket, and a bottle of wine. She looked at Behrad, who had a sheepish smile on his face. “You had going to a picnic on your list, and we had all of time to pick from, so I thought it would be fun to spend a day in Camelot,” he explained. Astra grinned. For all the time the two of them had spent together, she should know how sweet he is, and yet everything he does seems to knock the wind out of her. She raced to sit, and he watched her for a moment, a soft smile on his face, before joining her. She opened the wine as he started to pull out the glasses.

Astra felt the rain before she saw the clouds. She gasped as it came down on her. An indignant look crossed her face when she heard laughter next to her. Behrad had what was quite possibly the widest smile she’d ever seen him wear, despite the fact that they were a good mile from the jump ship. He took one look at her expression and decided it couldn’t stay. He held out his hand to her. “I hope we’re about to run,” she snarked.

“Not exactly.” She raised an eyebrow. “What, you don’t trust me?” Sighing, she took his hand as he helped her up. As if he had choreographed it he pulled her into a waltzing position.

“What exactly are we doing, Behrad?” She prodded.  
“I know it wasn’t on the list, but if we’re gonna redo your childhoood, then I firmly believe you should dance in the rain.” She rolled her eyes, but didn’t pull away. Taking it as a yes, Behrad started swaying. The pair didn’t say a word as they danced, simply holding each other. Eventually, Behrad spoke up. “I am sorry your picnic got ruined.” Astra grinned at him. 

“Actually, I think it turned out even better.”


End file.
